


I've Got You Under My Skin

by Barkly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkly/pseuds/Barkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long period of spending very little time together, Akaashi finally has a chance to reconnect with his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy I finally managed to write something for the vice-owl <3 Hope you guys enjoy!

Akaashi’s kiss started out slow. He kept his hands on your waist and languidly moved his lips against yours, as though to gauge your reaction. You put one hand on his shoulder, the other curled around the back of his neck.  
  
When he noticed you pulling him closer, Akaashi let out a soft moan and worked your lips with more fervour. His fingers clenched and relaxed, and you could feel a shiver go through him when you pushed up flush against his front, pressing your breasts and crotch against his body.  
  
He parted from your lips for a moment to draw a shuddering breath, then returned with renewed vigour. His tongue brushed against you, and you gladly provided him with access. Soft noises escaped him while his tongue curled around yours, exciting you to no end. You always loved it when Akaashi became more vocal and expressive in his aroused state. He kept his own hips still, instead gently moving yours against him, but you could already feel a bulge growing.  
  
_“Damn, he must be really into it if he’s already this excited.”_  
  
Usually Akaashi had more of a slow burn; starting out calm and gently turning up the heat as you went along. However, his intensive training schedule and your school regimen had kept you apart from quite a while now, and it seemed he wanted to make up for lost time.  
  
You moaned when he broke the kiss, eager for more. “Go lay down on the bed,” he said, leaning close to your ear, warm breath fanning over you. When you were about to protest, he put a soft peck on your lips, nuzzling your noses together. “Please.”  
  
“Just don’t leave me waiting...”  
  
Grinning at him, you sauntered towards the bed while swaying your hips. He swallowed thickly and started unbuttoning his shirt, fingers moving quickly. His eyes were fixated on you, flitting to the edges of your clothes and the heavy rise and fall of your chest as you wiggled onto the bed and made yourself comfortable, sitting against the headboard.  
  
You stared at Akaashi without shame, watching how more of him was revealed to you. You licked your lips and Akaashi gave you a small grin, knowing how much you appreciated the view.  
  
As usual, Akaashi did not turn it into a huge show, simply undressing at his own pace - but his fingers did linger in strategically chosen places, teasing you in small ways that left you with an enticing view you did not think you’d ever get enough of.  
  
“Want me to undress as well?”  
  
He shook his head, stepping out of his pants and getting onto the bed himself, wearing only his boxers. You always got to take care of that part.  
  
You hummed as his mouth traced over the inside of your leg, slowly making it’s way upward. His hands massaged your thighs, then skimmed over your stomach and the button of your shorts. His teeth nipped at your skin, drawing small shudders from you. He only stopped lavishing you with kisses and bites to pull off your shorts and panties. You moaned when he sucked just underneath your navel, but the sound got stuck in your throat when he moved further downward.  
  
“K- Keiji!”  
  
In surprise you almost clamped your legs together, since you had anticipated him to leave that part be for now, and first finish undressing you.  
  
His half-lid eyes met yours even as his tongue swept from your opening to the edge of your clit. He gave it a soft kiss then leaned on his chin, one finger lazily sliding through your folds. “Didn’t you tell me to not make you wait?”  
  
You let out a breathless laugh, which transformed into a moan when he dove back in. Adjusting your position, he manoeuvred your legs around his shoulders, then took your hands and brought them to his hair. You grabbed onto his messy locks, knowing how much he loved the direct affirmation of the effects his actions had on you.  
  
Akaashi had already mapped out your body to the tiniest detail long ago, knowing just what to do to make your toes curl and fingers clench in his hair. Now he set out to do just that, tongue licking and thrusting while paying close attention to your reactions. It was not until your thighs started to shake around him and and you couldn’t stop your hips from trying to buck into his hands that he started to suck on your clit without mercy until you came hard, almost crushing his head between your thighs and pulling at his hair.  
  
He did not mind, letting out a pleased hum while he laps up your juices, easing you through your orgasm.  
  
Slowly your breathing turns to a more normal rhythm and you murmured his name. Akaashi looked up at you, lips and chin glistening. Instantly the burning in your core was rekindled. He returned to his previous mission, planting open-mouthed kisses on your stomach and sides while he pushed up your shirt. You could feel his erect cock rub against your leg while he sucked at a nipple through the fabric of your bra. In the meanwhile you pulled the shirt off and threw it out of the way.  
  
Akaashi pulled you away from the headboard and flat on your back, then leaned in for a deep kiss, taking away your breath as he took off your bra. His hips grinded against yours, the front of his boxers damp from pre-cum. He let out another hum of appreciation when you reached down to tug them off, breaking the kiss to make it easier for you. Breathing heavily, he stared down on you. Despite how often you had done this already, you found yourself blushing under his intense stare.  
  
You pulled down his boxers as far as you could, then he kicked them off the rest of the way. On the way back up, your fingers lingered by his length, coating themselves in the pre-cum that was leaking heavily from the tip and stroking him with a slow but firm touch. Akaashi’s breath hitched and he leaned down on both elbows, mouth attached to your neck while he grinded his hips into your hands.  
  
“Condom?” His hot breath burned against your ear, and you distractedly gestured towards the nightstand. You whined when his weight and heat left you as he sat up to grab the foil and rolled the rubber on his length.  
  
Desperate for his touch, you reached out a hand to touch his cheek, but Akaashi grabbed your wrist and nipped at your fingers instead. He grinned down on you, that rare grin you usually only saw in the heat of a volleyball match, when he pulled one over his opponents.  
  
“You’re so eager tonight,” he said, blinking slowly as he took in your dishevelled and heated appearance.  
  
You huffed and wrinkled your nose. “No more than usual. Aren’t you the one who’s all worked up?” To prove your point, you stroked his rock-hard cock again, which twitched and pulsated under your touch.  
  
He closed his eyes and gasped softly in time with your movements, rocking his hips. For a while you thought he’d let you finish him off like this, despite just putting on a condom. You took to the task eagerly, using one hand to pump his length and rub your thumb over his tip, the other reaching further back to massage his balls.  
  
Steadily becoming more vocal, Akaashi gripped your hips while murmuring a steady stream of words. “Yes, that’s it, that feels so good.” His fingers clenched tighter around your hips and he moaned your name. “Like that, ahh, that’s good. You’re driving me crazy, you know that.”  
  
You increased the pace of your strokes and Akaashi faltered for a moment; you could tell he was on the brink. He let you take him all the way to the edge, gasping for breath, then shakily grabbed your hands and trapped them above your head.  
  
He opened his lidded eyes, hair slick on his forehead. “Give me a moment,” he says, still breathing heavily.  
  
Grinning, you freed your hands and reached up to trace the lines of his face, then combed through his messy hair. “I thought for sure that you wanted to get it over with quickly tonight. Not that I’m complaining.” You leaned up to give him a quick kiss on the lips, then fell back on the mattress.  
  
He groaned and shook his head. “Part of me wants to,” he admitted, “but you should always take your time with precious things.”  
  
Akaashi trapped you between his forearms and leaned down to make a trail of kisses down your jawline, then gently sucked on a spot just beneath your ear. His cock slid through your folds, stimulating your clit rather than entering you. Hungry noises escaped him, and he lapped at your skin with more vigour, biting and tonguing the sensitive spots on your neck and shoulder that he knew so well.  
  
Your fingers clutched onto his shoulders. “P- please, Keiji,” you moan, barely getting out the words, “just fuck me already.”  
  
Not one to deny you your wishes, Akaashi kissed you deeply, entangling your tongues together. He pushed deep inside you, his hands adjusting your hips to find the right angle. You whined in his mouth. His earlier teasing had kindled the onset of your next orgasm, and your walls clenched around him.  
  
For a moment he stilled, closing his eyes while your name spilled from his lips, but his gaze locked onto you when he started moving again. His breath fell heavily on your skin. He angled himself in such a way that he rubbed over your clit and it was not long before you were gasping and writhing underneath him.  
  
He leaned in close, never letting up on his rhythm. “Are you close?” His lips brushed against your ear, sending shivers down your spine. You arched further into him, and he groaned loudly.  
  
“Yes, yes,” you gasped, fingers grasping at the lithe plane of his back. You whined and pressed your cheek into your pillow. Instantly he took advantage of the exposure of your neck and his mouth laid further abuse on the darkening spots he created earlier. “Hnn! P- please, Keiji, help me come.”  
  
His tongue dragged up to your ear and he let out a shuddering breath. “Tell me what you need.”  
  
Your voice failed you in giving an answer but instead you clutched onto one of his hands and dragged it between your legs. Akaashi gave you another of those rare intense smirks and got to work. His other hand held a little tighter onto your hip, probably leaving bruises, while his fingers worked your clit expertly.  
  
High-pitched moans filled the room while your orgasm rushed over you. Akaashi grunted when you convulsed beneath him, arching your back off the mattress and toes curling. Soft sounds escaped him, breath growing shorter as his movements became frantic, now focused solely on his own release. The noises coming from him were as music to your ears. Biting your lip, you revelled in his pleasure, his motions extending your own climax.  
  
With a loud grunt he finally came, slowly riding out his orgasm while pressing deep and sloppy kisses on your lips. You tangled your fingers in his hair again and massaged his scalp, basking in the afterglow.  
  
He broke the kiss and stared down on you with that intense focus, making you blush despite the activity you had just shared together. “You’re so pretty,” he said, leaning down to blow on your ear.  
  
Giggling, you pushed him off you. “Stop it,” you said, gently hitting him on the shoulder.  
  
Akaashi shuffled up close and wrapped his arms around you. “How is that embarrassing for you after all this?” he said, but the question seemed rhetorical.  
  
You wiggled closer into him and let out a content sigh. Though you felt sweaty and in need of freshening up, it was tempting to fall asleep right then and there, and you could feel Akaashi’s breathing evening out next to you. “Hmm, I want to take a quick shower,” you said after gathering enough willpower, and pecked the tip of Akaashi’s nose. “Be right back.”  
  
Though you tried to slip out of Akaashi’s grasp, he kept a firm grip on you and nuzzled your neck. “I’ll join you.”  
  
You chuckled and finally managed to break free. “I don’t think it will be a quick shower then.” Sitting upright, you poked out your tongue at him.  
  
He grinned up at you with his hands resting behind his head. “It would be whatever you want,” he said, something darker flashing behind his eyes.  
  
Fuck, it was hard to resist an offer like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! <3
> 
> My [tumblr](http://barknobite.tumblr.com)~


End file.
